Selfdeveloping cameras are available which use a combination film pack and power source in a unitary module for providing film to the camera and electricity for energizing the film transport mechanism and for activating flash lamps.
Quite often, as when most of the film within the pack is used for daylight photographs, a substantial amount of energy remains within the battery portion of the film pack when the pack becomes discarded. Besides presenting an obvious waste of energy it is conceivable that the electrical energy remaining within the discarded film pack could present a hazard.
There are no methods available, at the present time, for recycling the film pack back to the supplier for re-energizing the battery portion of the pack and replenishing the pack with a fresh set of photographic film.
The purpose of this invention is to disclose a portable light source which is adapted to receive a film pack and utilize the remaining electrical energy in the battery portion to energize a light bulb.